In a sleep
by lastlost
Summary: An oc girl dreams of meeting Naruto, Gaara, and a few others but is this just a dream or is it more?


**I do not own Naruto or Fruit Basket … **

* * *

><p>I had a bad day at school all the 'kids' are being you know how 'kids' can get. Yes I know its not nice referring to people both older and same age as kids but come on the teens as some call then are just over size kids and some adults are too. Like my uncle he plays more video games then most kids so yeah I swear which I do not do often that almost everyone around me is a 'kid'. my only freedom is at night when I sleep. So I thought this was just a dream. When I awaken it was no longer a sweet dream it was my reality, my life, and may as will be my death, it felt so real.<p>

_The rain pound then ground soaking me to my bones as I step out form a tree not form under the form the TREE the tall peace of wood, yeah a tree. Right in to …. No not the Akatsuki , no not some random person name Kyo form Fruit Basket . Now where was I … he demanded I … oh wait I walk right in to Naruto and Gaara they had a few people with them and some of them like Kankuro who freaked out about a girl walking out of a tree who was trying her hardest not to fall a sleep. Its true I try so hard not to fall a sleep but I did._

_I woke up as … A PINK TEDDYBEAR GRAB ME!…. Nope it was Gaara's sand. I hate pink. Now back to the point… he I mean Gaara demanded I tell them why I was there…here… anyway, when I went to speak I voice decided to take a hike so yeah me no speakey, just great I'm sitting here with my favorite characters and unable to say 'hi, I love you all. So how you doing?' but no I can not speak …that dog … Akamaru looks really cute, really big, really warm and I'm the only one in the rain and Akamaru looks really, really warm. Gaara's sand is covering every one else form the rain. I could not help my self I jump onto _Akamaru _ to much of Kiba's protest and snuggled between them it was warm. Shino must have though "girl + bug = scream must get away" not me I pick up the bug and put it on my face between my eyes. I inwardly laugh at their faces then I felt _Kankuro_'s chakra string making me move up and away I made a sad sound like and whine._

_Now back in the rain the rain was …. HOT! …nope the rain was freezing not cold freezing and I started to cry. Gaara hit his brother for making me cry. Ha ha ha Kankuro got hit by Gaara._

_Naruto spoke up "what's your name? how did you get here? Where are you form? I never saw clothes like that before" _

_I look down to see that I was wearing my jeans and tee. Yes I do sleep in my jeans I love then and I have like 20 of then… ok only 3 pairs of jeans but still I like them. Once more without think I try to speak and …. _

"…"

"… _why are you not talking" asked Kiba_

"…" _this time I pointed to my mouth as it moved _

"…" _Gaara looked at me then trun to his friend "I don't think she can talk" _

"_your right" said Shino "she looks like she wants to talk real bad though"_

_Why can I not talk I look at Kiba with puppy eyes then at Akamaru and I shiver hinting to the fact that I'm cold oh yeah I'm also wet too. Naruto look at me then waved me move so I try to walk over just one thing Kankuro still had me on his stings. Gaara hit Kankuro again earning a few laugh form everyone and a silent one form me. T-T I miss laughing TT-TT._

_Did I tell you that it was really muddy … no well it was and I slip falling onto Gaara and got a deep 3 inch cut on my upper right arm just above my elbow it hurt like hell. No not because I cant handle pain but because I fall off Gaara and into the mud did I tell you I can fall off anything even if its only one inch off the ground well I can, and I have. _

_Gaara grab my arm as he pulled my under, and out of the rain. Naruto places a warm DRY blanket on me as Gaara cleaned my cut. Every fan girl's dream… think its every fan girls dream at lest its mine. The dog, _Akamaru _barked at me as he moved closer then laid down by me. Now I was nice and warm. Gaara yelled at me for falling a sleep when he was trying to wrap my cut. I didn't I could feel so tired in a dream I mean come on I'm asleep in the real world so WHY SLEEP IN THE DREAM WORLD, pulse I have Gaara treating me Naruto giving my some water, Kiba and Akamaru keeping me warm Shino and Kankuro arguing with each other about how dangerous I could be and only Kankuro thinks I might I MIGHT be dangerous and Shino thinks there is no way a girl fell twice in less then a minute could pose a threat not unless falling off of people could be dangerous. … I think Shino is making fun of me…. Oh well at lest Gaara is being nice. Gaara looked at me then the tree again then he moved to the tree and NOT getting wet as he moved. So when Kankuro made me moved Gaara could have kept me some what dry but no. _

_Gaara place his hand on the tree then said "the tree has chakra!" then turn to me "but you don't have chakra" … I'm not from here you know… "the tree is starting to give you chakra , but why?" rise your hand if you also want to know I do I do I do … wait it's a dream so it gives me chakra so I can be here. I'm so smart … ok not really that smart _

_Shino said "maybe its because she come form the tree?"_

"_most likely to be the reason" said Kankuro._

"_why is she here for?" Kiba looked at me with his head on Akamaru facing me._

"_where did she come form?" asked Naruto._

"_out of all the trees here why this one?" Gaara ponder as he turn back to the group then stop. _

_Every one was looking at me with big eyes, and open mouths but Gaara spoke first "your FADING AWAY!" I look down in time to see my hands fading into tiny little specs of lights that was heading to the tree…. I was fading away back to the tree I go …I feel so light._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me. I moved my right arm to turn off the alarm clock then stop just above my elbow was… no cut just the cut, no I still had on the bandage that Gaara put on me, and I still was covered in mud form when I fell. It was just a dream right? Just one of my dreams.

What to do now? Where will I end up next? Was it real a sweet dream or something more. … where is my necklace? I was wearing it before I fell asleep. … could I have last it in a dream… no way!

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto and Gaara<p>

"That girl was real right?" asked Kiba. He looked at the spot the girl laid then saw some thing shiny. Gaara beat him to it then said "Yes she was most defiantly is real" as he left the necklace up it was of a twin dragon pulling the yin and yang apart. Kankuro looked at Gaara then spoke "do you think she will come again?" Gaara looked Naruto as he said "I hope so" then they all nod their head. Shino and Kiba looked up to see the sun rise then.

"We need to tell lady Tsunade"

* * *

><p><strong>… um thank you for reading I hope you like it. I'm thinking of keeping it as is but if you like I might I <span>MIGHT<span> write more. Um thanks. there is no pairing yet and i may leave as is but then again i may write on. i would like a review about if i show continue or not if so who should she meet next? um i hope you like it. Now have a good day. ... **


End file.
